Tales of a Black
by NightmareKagome
Summary: Elizabeth is moving to La Push, she dislikes Bella Swan yet they have never met. Read to find out why. Summary sux. Rated T for some language. Not gay paring. Up for adoption
1. Meet Elizabeth

AN: This is my first Twilight fan-fic so plz bear with me. I know every book cover to cover so that may help. The Twilight Saga is property of Stephanie Meyers, I own only the plot to the fan-fic and the oc's. On with chapter one.

Bella, Bella, Bella, that's all I hear. Who is this girl, I mean come on why the hell is she so important. My brother seems obsessed with her. I'm glad my mom is letting me go live with dad so I can smack some sense into him. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Black; the brother I mentioned is named Jacob. I'm two years older and a bastard child.

You see my mom and dad, Billy, met in Port Angeles at a bar. Dad was drunk and so was my mom. Dad's wife was with the twins, Rachel and Rebecca, while dad was having a night out with friends. Mom and dad got to talking and one thing led to another and BINGO here's Elizabeth. It's safe to say Jake's mom wasn't thrilled but she stayed with dad. I only met her a few times before she passed, and she held no animosity towards me or my mom. She was a very kind woman. I'm getting off subject here so I do apologize.

I just got off the phone with Jake and all he did was talk about the Rabbit we found summer before last and Bella. I don't know the girl but she already gets on my nerves. Oh I can't forget Bella is gonna be at the birthday party dad and Jake are planning for me next week after my arrival. I can't wait…..

AN: Short chapter I know. The next one will be longer and have some dialog. Once again I only own the fan-fic plot and Elizabeth and her mom. Love it hate click the little green button\/ and it let me know.


	2. Going Home

AN: I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 3 reviews but I changed my mind. Once again I do not own Twilight, and just so you know this takes place during New Moon.

I was on my way to the airport when my phone went off signaling that I had a text message. I quickly read it and let out a sigh. The message said: _Please take me back ~Matt~. _

Matt was my ex and the main reason I was going to live with my dad and brother. He was abusive and had, had me convinced that I deserved what I got. He also had me convinced that he loved me and that he would never hurt me intentionally, yeah…right. Don't ask me why I stayed with him as long as I did cause I couldn't give you an answer. I gave him three years of my life that I will never get back.

I had to get out of Denver before I put myself back into that situation, cause I knew it would happen. I almost screamed when my text tone went off again because I knew it was him. I looked at the phone for a second and almost cried out in frustration. _Come back to me Liz I love you ~Matt~._

I was going to reply and tell him to fuck off but thought better of it. It would solve nothing. I smiled once I saw the airport come into view. Reality dawned on me then, I was going to La Push and never coming back, at least not to stay. I was leaving those three years with Matt behind and I was happy for the first time in a long time. After checking in at the ticket counter I went and sat down, I was two hours early, and closed my eyes.

I figured I had fallen asleep cause I was woken by Three Days Grace playing from my cell. I smiled cause I knew exactly who it was, Jake. I pulled my phone out of my bag and answered.

"City morgue you stab 'em we slab 'em," I laughed out. I heard a chuckle on the other end and that only made me smile more. I missed my baby bro when I was in Denver. It's like I'm missing my other half.

"Hey Liz," Jake said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I was calling to make sure you made it to the airport on time," he said sounding serious.

I growled at the memory his statement brought back. I had not been able to go to La Push last summer because I had missed my flight and they don't exactly give refunds to seventeen year old girls. Matt was the reason for the missed flight. Jake and dad had been disappointed that I hadn't joined them last summer. Neither Jake nor dad knew the real reason I missed my flight, and if I had my way they never would. It was in the past and that is exactly where I wanted it to stay. I had zoned out cause the next thing I knew Jake was yelling into the phone.

"Gah, sheesh, Jake make me go def why don't you," I said. "Oh and yes I made it to the airport, I was actually two hours early," I said exasperated. I heard him chuckle again and I sighed. "I'll be boarding my flight soon," I told him.

"Great, dad said to tell you that Sam Uley will be there to pick you up once you land in Port Angeles," he said. My face lit up. I was gonna get to see my best male friend as soon as I landed.

"Oh, that's great, tell dad that I love him and that I should be there later tonight," I said when I heard my flight being called over the intercom. "Hey I gotta let you go my flight is boarding. Love ya Jake."

"Love ya too sis, see ya soon, bye," he said and with a final 'bye from my end we hung up. I couldn't help the smile once I boarded my plane. I was leaving my old life with Matt behind and getting another chance. I was thankful, and I was going home.

AN: Well that's it for chapter two I hope you like it. Just push the little green button at the bottom. Oh I seriously need a beta reader. Remember I need 3 reviews before I will update good or bad I don't really care. I want to know my readers opinions so I know what to fix. Till next time Cho.


	3. Authors Not Very Important

AN:I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and am sad to report that I will not be ontinuing this fic. Alas my muse is gone. I am sorry to those that wanted me to continue but I am at a loss as to how to continue. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION.


End file.
